


He Won't Say He's In Love

by lancemcfuck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is Kida, Disneyland, F/M, Gay, Keith has a panic attack, Keith has anxiety, Klance au, Klance oneshot, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Pining, a lot of keith's thoughts, allura is there for like a sentence bc im tired and lazy, based off of my disney adventure, bc disneyland has nothing atlantis and that makes me really sad, disney oneshot !!, keith has two panic attacks btw, klance, lance comforts him, pidge is gayce, really gay, some groupchat stuff, this took me like 3 days to write bc i procrastinated a lot whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancemcfuck/pseuds/lancemcfuck
Summary: The SquadTM go to Disney. Gays, animatronics, broken rides, and anxiety.





	He Won't Say He's In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to finish this for a while but I haven't had any motivation for once. I finally finished this on the drive to Victoria from Vancouver. I hope you like this shitty oneshot!!

pidgeon: okay fuckers we're going to Disney

shirogayne: Pidge, it is 7 am. Why would we do that.

pidgeon: because we can and i am craving a churro rn

shirogayne: If everyone else is up for it, I am too. 

Meme Lord: hell yeah!

harlem to deLANCEy: why tf are you all awake

harlem to deLANCEy: DISNEY

harlem to deLANCEy: YES IM IN

Kida: oh it would be great if you all could come today!

soos: that sounds fun! I'm in

beef cocaine: why the fuck are you awake

beef cocaine: oh

beef cocaine: sure, why not

shay :) : oh that sounds nice!

pidgeon: perfect, now that that's settled, shiro? the car?

shirogayne: I can't wait until you can drive. Fine, I can drive. 

Meme Lord: SHOT GUN

pidgeon: matt you homo

Meme Lord: no u

pidgeon: >:(

shirogayne: Okay everyone, meet at the bus stop in 40 minutes. We're going to want to get good parking that's somewhat close to the park. Not to mention the fact that it's a Saturday. 

harlem to deLANCEy: only 40 mins?! it takes me an hour, at least! and that's on days when I don't need to try a little!

pidgeon: oh, trying to impress someone, lance? ;)

harlem to deLANCEy: stfu

 

Keith turned off his phone, smiling a little at Lance's antics. Lance didn't even need to be in the same room as Keith to make him smile. This was on fair. Keith sign up for this little crush. It was dumb and probably wouldn't last much longer. They've been friends for years! They're even in the same friend group, which makes it even more awkward. The only person who knows about his crush is Shiro and even that was hard to say, let alone tell Lance. He knew Lance liked guys, and girls, it was just at a fact of liking Keith that wasn't going to happen. 

Keith got dressed, short sleeve t-shirt with skinny jeans. He'd normally wear his jacket but it was beastly hot outside, high 90s, and he knew he'd probably pass out if he wore it. After shoving a hair tie in his pocket, he grabbed his keys, wallet, phone, and sunglasses before heading outside towards the bus stop. He had twenty minutes, which seemed like a lot of time but he didn't live very close to it so it'd take him around fifteen just to get there. He wandered to the bus stop, taking his time and gazing at the scenery, getting lost in his thoughts. 

These types of social outings scared Keith. Large crowds, an uneven amount of people (when Allura was working), and just the unknown of it. Not to mention the anxiety about who will ride with who, being left alone, getting lost, all of it. Especially getting lost. He didn't know the park very well, usually having to rely on his friends, leading to larger chances of getting lost. And this terrified him. 

He was the first to arrive at the bus stop, which had its pros and cons. Pros, no group having their full attention on Keith. Cons, small talk with the next person to arrive. He'd rather small talk. He brought out his phone. 17 new notifications from: GAYS AND NOT GAYS

pidgeon: matt and ill be a fat sec

shirogayne: A what

pidgeon: well be a little late

shirogayne: Okay, got it.

pidgeon: jesus, matt, teach your boyfriend memes. youre the meme lord

Meme Lord: shiro, sweetie, come on

harlem to deLANCEy: almost there

shay :) : Hunk and I are almost there, too. We're going to grab Starbucks real quick.

soos: anyone want anything:

pidgeon: black coffee

Meme Lord: machiatto

shirogayne: chai latte

harlem to deLANCEy: i already got somethin, thanks bud

soos: okay got it! and np lance

soos: keith?

shirogayne: He's probably walking over already. Get him a latte. 

soos: got it, thanks Shiro

 

Keith typed out a message. 

 

beef cocaine: i'm here

 

A couple seconds went by before he heard panting coming from the opposite direction to which he came. He looked up to see Lance start walking immediately and try to slow his breathing. "Hey-" wheeze "Keith. Mornin.'" 

"Hey, Lance." 

They sat there for a few awkward moments before Lance filled the silence. "What do you wanna ride today? I definitely want to ride Space Mountain and Indiana Jones. And maybe that Buzz Lightyear ride... the shooting one. What about you?" he sat down on the bench that Keith was sitting on. "Oh... I dunno. Space Mountain sounds fun, and Star Tours. Maybe Pirates..." Lance nodded. "Yes! Those sound great. We should check out wait times when we get there so we can see which fastpasses to get, not to mention what everyone else wants to do." Keith nodded along to what Lance was, very quickly, saying. "Good idea." 

Shiro came up just then and waved. "Hey, you guys ready for Disney?" 

Keith nodded. "Hell yeah! I'm so excited, I haven't been in MONTHS," Lance exclaimed, grinning. Their phones buzzed in unison. 

 

soos: shay and I are heading over now. we got the goods

Meme Lord: no weed in MY GOOD CHRISTIAN SERVER. there is a CHILD present

pidgeon: matt i am 16 years old i can drive legally

Meme Lord: shh the adults are talking

 

Keith chuckled at his friends' antics. "Jesus, they really are a family," Lance muttered, also chuckling. Shiro was just staring at his screen adoringly. "Aw, someone's in looove," Lance cooed. "Shut up, Lance, I am- what am I saying, of course I am." Keith and Lance turned to each other with a look of shock. "Did- did you just admit to loving your boyfriend?" Lance asked, looking dramatically shocked. "Not loving, being in love. There's a difference." 

"There is no difference."

"There is," Keith muttered, thinking about how he felt about a certain someone who was sitting next to him. "Loving someone is like wanting to talk to them all the time, being near them. While being in love is thinking about them constantly, seeing every little thing that makes them perfect, and most of all, picturing a future with them." Keith's voice was quiet and his eyes didn't leave the ground. "Damn, Keith, that was hella deep," a voice that hadn't been there before piped up. Pidge. "Dammit, Pidge, if you ever say anything about that again-" Pidge raised her hands. "I won't, Girl Scout's honor." Everyone went quiet. Shiro was beet red, Keith was beet red, and Matt looked flustered. Lance looked... Keith couldn't tell. Some sort of... adoration? No, it couldn't be that. Probably just surprise. Pidge was looking between Keith and Lance smugly. 

"Anyways! Hunk and Shay are almost here," Pidge said, breaking the silence. Keith was beyond grateful for his friend in that moment. "They have coffee?" Matt asked. "Yep." There were mutters of "thank god" around the circle. "Oh, Keith, I ordered you a latte? That okay?" Keith nodded his approval. "Yeah, thanks Shiro." They heard Hunk and Shay walk up and the group turned to where the couple walked up, holding coffees. Hunk and Shay passed the coffees around, mutters of tired thanks went around the circle. The drank their coffees in silence before the bus to Disney came. They all boarded the bus, piling in in the back of the vehicle. 

 

When they arrived at Disney, their tickets up on their phones, and then got inside, the group immediately started talking about rides, fast passes, the like. They decided to go on, in this order:  
Space Mountain  
Indiana Jones  
Pirates  
Blasters  
It's A Small World  
Guardians  
and then ending on Splash Mountain since the lines are always the shortest at night. 

They had a fast pass for Indiana Jones since Space Mountain was a short wait at only thirty minutes. After finally getting to the front of the line at Space Mountain, they all piled into the ride. Hunk and Shay, Shiro and Matt, and then Pidge, Keith, and Lance playing rock paper scissors for a spot next to a friend. But as soon as they started, Pidge immediately backed out. Keith looked up to see Lance slide a five dollar bill her way and grabbing Keith's arm and pulling him into the cart. What the fuck was that? Something to deal with later, that's what it was. He climbed into the cart behind Lance, putting his stuff at his feet to make sure it doesn't fly out. Pidge was mumbling about being alone until she realized she was next to a cute girl and immediately shut up. 

The ride went on completely fine, Keith even smiling sometimes. Whooping and cheering next to him, Lance was enjoying himself. And Keith couldn't help but smile at the sight. As soon as the ride stopped, they all got out of the car, grabbed their bags, and made their way out. They walked through the hallway, each pairing up with their respective partners. Keith was actually talking with Lance, starting to relax. It felt... nice. Not to have his guard up, not to worry about anything. Who was he kidding, he still had his guard up but it wasn't as high as usual. Which was a major accomplishment. 

Everyone checked their phones for the fast pass time. They had fifteen minutes. "Okay everyone, let's book it there and maybe we can get some water real quick!" Shiro shouted over the noise. Passing the rides with Lance looking longingly at a churro, the group jogged/fast-walked through the park towards Indiana Jones. They made it there in time, luckily, and luckily they could all ride in one cart. Pidge was looking happy and stuffed something in her pocket as Lance sat down next to Keith. What was going on? God, Keith would never be able to understand the mystery that is Pidge. 

The ride started with a jolt. This was one of his favorites. It went along fine, Keith smiling and hiding a middle finger in the corner of the screen when the flash for the picture went off. He felt satisfied with himself at that. When they went through the fog that looked like a tree, Keith flinched instinctively. It didn't matter how many times he did it, he would always flinch every single time. They got off without problem and made their way to Pirates, which was a little whiles away and near where Allura was so they all wanted to stop and say hi. They all walked in two lines, Matt, Shiro, and Pidge, and then the rest in the back. It soon turned into groups of two and a group of three, same as the first ride's seats and then Pidge with Matt and Shiro. 

"So, Keith, how'd you looking forward to going down?" Keith looked at Lance with wide eyes. Going down? What the hell did Lance mean? "You know? In the blasters?" Oh thank god. "We both know you're the one going down, Lance." Lance laughed. "Funny joke, Mullet! I've played this game endlessly. You're going down." They continued on, bickering back and forth like that. Another nice conversation, Keith thought to himself. He could get used to it. Not having to think about what he said to Lance, feeling loose. What had gotten into him? It was like his anxiety about talking to Lance didn't even exist anymore. Not that he minded at all. 

Allura was outside of Pirates. They all said hello, exchanged hugs et cetera, and then they got in line for Pirates. They arrived at Pirates and all got in the boat. It was a pretty relaxing ride, with barely any turns and air conditioning. It was the kind of ride that was relaxing yet also had some sharp turns that made it a fun ride. And sitting next to Lance, again, was another plus. How had he gotten lucky enough to be able to sit next to him on every single ride? This must be fate of some sort. Or probably just a coincidence. Definitely a coincidence. He wasn't complaining, however. He loved sitting next to Lance so much, even if it was just in comfortable silence. 

Pirates went by quickly which meant that it was soon time for the Blasters. AKA time for Keith to stomp Lance in the ground. Just because he had a small, teeny crush on the guy didn't mean that he wasn't going to pummel him with his score. They got in line and after thirty minutes finally made it to the front. Lance and Keith were together in a car, what a surprise, and got their blasters ready. "Loser buys the winner a churro," Lance shouted above the noise and Keith nodded. Lance made sure to be on the left side which, luckily, didn't deter Keith even though Lance had the advantage. They started immediately, each having to get the hang of their blasters and after a few seconds they did. They were quick to reach the thousands before they felt the ride shutter to a stop. Lance and Keith looked at each other for a second. "Please stay in your seats, the ride will continue shortly," a voice across the loud speakers said. They smirked and continuously hit a target on either side of them, just gaining more and more points. 

When the ride started again, Lance and Keith continued blasting targets again and again. The ride stopped and the two boys got out. "So," Lance started, face smug. "What'd you score?" Keith pretended to try and recall the information. "Seventy five thousand." Lance's jaw slacked. "Seventy- thousand?! How the hell did you pulled that off?" Keith shrugged. "So, Lance what did you get?" Lance muttered something Keith couldn't hear. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." Lance glared at Keith. "Fifty nine thousand," he muttered just above silence. "So, I beat you?" 

"Yeah, yeah."

"And you owe me a churro?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Perfect." Keith smirked. He didn't want to admit it but he was happy to have another reason to hang out with Lance. Not that he thought of it as any other way but... he definitely was wondering about it. But he shouldn't dwell on that considering they were off to the next ride instantly. It's A Small World. Keith despised this ride. The only reason he didn't totally hate it was because it was air conditioned. But it was so fucking scary in there. The animatronics were terrifying and the song was enough to drive someone crazy. The only thing he was happy about was the fact that he was next to Lance again. 

Everything was going fine until all of the cars stopped. "This is part of the ride?" he whispered to Lance hopefully. Lance shook his head. "It is not..." Keith's heart sank. This was one of his worst nightmares. He could hear people getting out their phones, recording the whole thing. And yet, the music didn't stop. The same music, going on for minutes. And, Keith found out, it never changed. It was just a loop of the same song over and over again. It was torturous. Luckily, however, Keith brought earbuds. Whenever he had a panic attack his music was what got him through. Blaring "Far Beyond" and other music in his ears tuned out his thoughts and made him focus on something else. It made him feel safer somehow. 

He felt someone tap his shoulder and looked over. "Hey, man, you okay?" Keith nodded meekly. "Any way I could use one of your earbuds?" Another nod and Keith held out an earbud to Lance. Lance smiled gratefully and placed it in his ear. Lucky for Keith, Lance knew about his anxiety. So that meant that Lance knew what was happening and didn't make fun of his music choice. Instead he just nodded along to the beat. After a few seconds, Keith felt Lance intertwine their fingers. Lance squeezed tightly. "I'm here for you," Lance said softly. "Thanks," Keith mumbled, heart beating extremely quickly. "Do you need a distraction?" Keith nodded. "Want me to talk or just want to listen to music? Or we could watch something.." 

"You talk. Please." 

"Alright. So, um, you know my cats? We might be getting another one soon. We're thinking of adopting a tabby again, but also really love this one Persian... we don't know yet. And my apartment apparently is going to let me bring one cat so my mom said I could adopt one of my own since they're all attached to the ones we own already." Lance chuckled then continued. "So I'm going to get an older cat since they don't get adopted much and are usually mellow." Keith was listening deeply. He liked hearing Lance's voice and was more than happy for the distraction. Luckily it wasn't a bad attack. Just a minor freak out. He nodded along to what Lance was saying until he felt the carts move. From behind. "The hell?" They both turned around to see some man pushing all of the carts. "Oh my fucking god..." Lance muttered. The music turned off and a voice came on the loud speaker. "Everyone please stay in the boats." The music didn't turn back on. 

Keith thought the music was bad but hearing the animatronics blinking and creaking was so much worse. His eyes widened and heart rate sped up. "Okay, Keith, listen to my voice. Okay? Listen to my voice. Nothing else." Lance brought out his phone. "Here is the cat I'm thinking about getting. His name is Larry but that is the fucking worst name of all time." A loose chuckle escaped Keith's lips. "So I dunno what I'm gonna name him yet... I was thinking of something like Yorak." This made Keith actually laugh. "Lance... how is that any better than Larry?" Lance only shrugged, looking pleased with himself for making Keith laugh. He opened his mouth to ask before he felt the boats start moving again. They looked up to find a woman pulling everyone along with a long hook. Keith felt himself relax dramatically. "Our savior!" Lance whooped. They heard people cheering. Thank god for this woman or else Keith was pretty sure he would've died in there. 

The boats got to the front and everyone got out, grateful for the feel of land on their feet. "I thought I was going to die in there," Keith heard Pidge mutter. Then, when they all had gotten out and were starting to the next ride, they heard it. The dark, terrifying sound of the instrumental of "It's A Small World." Everyone went quiet, trying to hear if they were just hallucinating or if it was actually the music. It was the music. Groans sounded throughout the crowd of people that had just escaped the ride as soon as people started to realize what was happening. 

Next was Guardians. This one was fun in the moment but as soon as the ride ended, you felt sick. Really sick. And lucky for Keith, he rarely felt sick. It was Hunk that it really affected. They had had a few minutes so Pidge had run into a store and gotten a few pins. "Where did you get money to buy those?" Hunk asked, eluding to Pidge stealing. Pidge glanced at Lance with a smug expression. "Got money from a friend," was all she said. As they started walking over, there were groups starting to swarm the areas. The parade was starting. Which meant crowds of people were forming. The group made their way through the crowds, maneuvering in and out of lines of people. It felt like a maze, but for Keith, much worse. 

By the time they had arrived at the ride, Keith could feel that familiar panic rising up. He felt himself shutting down, his heart beating rapidly and hands starting to shake. The worst part, and he knew, was the shutting himself out. Not talking to anyone. Staying away from the group. But he couldn’t help it. Whenever he got like this, he withdrew himself from everyone, hating to be a bother. He hunched in on himself, not looking up from his feet. He was partly glad that everyone ahead of him was too caught up in their conversations to notice that he had slowed down his pace. God, two panic attacks in two hours. He didn’t know if his body could handle the stress of it. He was about to just stop all together when he felt a familiar presence come up next to him. “Hey, Keith, buddy,” Lance said softly, searching Keith’s face. “You need to get away?” Keith shook his head. “Need me to distract you?” Keith nodded. “Okay… are you okay for this ride?” Keith nodded again. “Do you want me to talk?” Keith paused before nodding. “Alright. Um…” Lance had to think for a second, unsure of what to say. 

“So I started this book.” Keith raised an eyebrow. “Yes, I am actually reading. But anyways… it’s called Six of Crows and it’s about this group of thieves who like… have to plan this heist. And anyways I finished it and now I’m reading the next one, Crooked Kingdom. It’s really great so far and I’m like ninety percent sure that there’s a gay couple in it so, y’know, that makes it so much better. We need LGBT rep in the media!” Keith chuckled and nodded. Lance looked pleased with himself for getting Keith to laugh. They were nearing the front of the line. “Okay, Keith? Are you okay now? I can keep going if you want but the ride is starting so it’ll be a little hard…” 

“Yeah, I’m good.” He paused. “Thanks, Lance. It means a lot to me for you to help me when I’m like this and all,” he said softly. Lance shrugged. “No problemo. Whenever you need me, just text me or something. I’ll answer as soon as possible.” Keith smiled. “Thanks, Lance.” They got onto the ride, sitting next to each other again. Rocket unplugged the ‘cord’ and they plummeted. Screams erupted throughout the cabin as the went up and down, up and down, down then down again. It was horrifyingly fun. 

They all made it out alive, weak-kneed and a little sick. Hunk, more than a little sick, promptly vomited into a nearby garbage can. Shay went with him, leading him away to get a Sprite and rubbing his back. Keith stiffened as he felt someone throw their arm around his shoulders before realizing it was Lance and relaxed ever so slightly. “You good?” he asked softly. “Yeah, I am.” He wasn’t really lying. He was good. For the moment, at least. And when he didn’t remove his arm from Keith’s shoulders, Keith almost leaned into the contact. Almost. They walked like that the rest of the way to Splash Mountain. 

Keith hated Splash Mountain. It reminded him of a nightmare he used to have as a kid. So that meant he always sat on the benches outside of the ride. “Have fun,” he said with a smile and wave. Lance looked at him with a look of incredulousness. “What?” Keith asked. “You really think I’m just going to leave you here? By yourself?” Keith stared at Lance. “Yes…?” Lance huffed. “Wow, you must not know me at all. What do you wanna do? I still owe you a churro if you want it.” Keith didn’t know what to say. “Oh… yeah, that’d be nice,” was all he got out. Lance’s face lit up with a grin as he tugged Keith to a churro stand. He sat Keith down on a bench. “Uh… wait here. I’ll get the churro.” He jogged off and yelled over his shoulder, “Don’t go anywhere!”

Keith couldn’t believe his luck. He was alone. With Lance. In Disneyland. God, this was perfect. After a few minutes, Lance jogged back over with two churros, handing one to Keith. “Lance I can pay you ba-“ Lance shushed him, placing a finger on Keith's lips. And then there was silence. Lance realized what he had done and Keith had realized what had happened. Keith crossed his eyes to look down at Lance’s finger. That was on his lips. Just resting there. A few, long moments later, Lance quickly took his finger away, his face turning a dark shade of red. “I- uh- I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do that- uh-“ Lance spluttered. Keith’s face was an even darker shade of red, which was apparently possible. There were a few moments of silence before Keith looked up and actually made eye contact with Lance. Eye contact. Where he looks at Lance’s eyes. And he doesn’t look down. “Lance?” he asked softly. 

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?” Keith saw Lance’s face turn from embarrassment to fluster. 

“I- uh- wh-what?” 

“Can I kiss you?”

Lance looked at Keith with soft eyes. “Uh… I mean- of course- only if you wanted to but I mean I’d definitely love that.” Keith interrupted him by kissing him, pulling the other boy closer. Lucky for them, it was around eleven o’clock. Which meant there weren’t many people around. So Keith didn’t feel awkward kissing Lance in public. He felt Lance pull him closer, placing his arms on the Keith’s shoulders. Keith could feel Lance relaxing then a soft smile on his lips. It felt so good to be the reason for Lance’s soft smile. Especially if he was smiling because Keith was kissing him. That was an added bonus, that’s for sure. 

A few moments went by and Lance pulled back for a breath. “Holy. Fucking. Shit. I don’t- you just kissed me!” Lance was smiling again. “I can’t believe that you just actually kissed me that’s- that’s really amazing. Like wow.” Lance was gazing at Keith with adoration. Keith could tell it was adoration this time. “You kissed me back…” Keith murmured. “Well, yeah. You haven’t noticed me sliding Pidge fives to get us to sit together on all the rides?” Keith looked at Lance with wide eyes. “You… what? You paid someone just to sit next to me?” Lance scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Uh, yeah, that sounds kinda creepy, doesn’t it, but um… yeah, I did.” Keith was flabbergasted. 

“I’m guessing that means you like me, right?” Keith chuckled. “Yeah, Lance, it does mean I like you.” Lance’s face was red and Keith could tell he was fighting back a smile. “So… will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?” Keith thought his heart was going to stop at those words. Lance wanted to date him. “Um- and like date me, in general, like be my boyfriend but we can do a date first if you’d like, that’s fine too, of course.” Keith interrupted him. “I’d love all of those things, Lance.” Lance didn’t even try to hide his smile, then. “Great! That’s great, okay, um… that’s amazing.” Keith was blushing profusely and Lance was definitely a little red. They both sat there like that, grinning and flustered, for a few more moments before Lance scooted closer and cautiously wrapped an arm around Keith’s shoulders. Keith tensed at the sudden contact. But Lance liked him. He like-liked him. So this was okay. Keith leaned into the contact, nestling a little into Lance’s chest. 

Lance checked his phone and smiled. “It’s 11:11 but I don’t need a wish.” Keith arched an eyebrow. “Because I have you,” he finished and grinned. Keith’s face burned. “You need to warn me before you say things like that,” he muttered. Lance only grinned slyly, proud of himself for flustering Keith. "This is unfair," Keith muttered and looked up as he saw his friends approach them. Keith's face brightened again. Oh god they had to tell their friends that they were... together. Together-together. "Hey, guys!" Lance said cheerfully. Pidge looked between the two and smirked at Lance. "So... you two have fun?" she asked innocently. Lance nodded emphatically and Keith sat up a little. "Yeah, uh, about that actually..." Lance started. "We're kind of- er- dating. Now. We're dating." Shiro looked like a proud dad, Matt looked unsurprised, Hunk looked ecstatic, Shay was smiling, and Pidge was looking at Lance smugly. 

"So, yeah. Anything anyone wants to say?"

"I KNEW IT WAS COMING!"

"I'm so glad Pidge wanted a churro today."

"Another gay!"

"Hell yes!"

"About time."

This was not the reaction that Keith was expecting. Lance, apparently, was expecting it and sighed. He put an arm around Keith again and squeezed his shoulders tightly. 

The group made their way back to the buses and all got in once again, with Keith and Lance together in the back of the bus. The drive was long, forty five minutes, so the boys got settled into the back seats. Lance leaned a little on Keith, head rested on the other boy's head. Keith felt butterflies in his stomach and let himself lean onto Lance. After a few minutes, they both fell asleep, happy and content.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK why im telling you all this but anyways some stuff that happened  
> -a really cute person liked my lance jacket (that i havent taken off since my mom is actually letting me wear it for once)  
> -they were showing voltron in the restaurant i went to (season seven when shiro so adam's picture on the wall. yes i almost cried and the restaurant was called storm crow tavern. it's a geek restaurant and it's amazing)  
> -i had 3 people like my voltron merch in disney, one of them being the guy who was the guy at the register and hes like "harry potter and voltron? i like your style" so then we talked abt shiro being gay and he looked SO HAPPY IT WAS AMAZING  
> -season 7 ,,, happened. i liked the season. i hate how dreamworks isn't letting them do gay and that's pissing me tf off honestly. but the season was really well done, the last eps were kind of ,,, a lot but i love veronica !!! she has the hair cut that i want to get so im thinking abt cosplaying her when i get my hair cut ;))
> 
> this probably wasnt great bc i am too lazy to revise oops aha dont kill me if you find any mistakes alkjslkjffjsjfkg
> 
> anyways  
> follow me on ig @gayandfey if you want :)


End file.
